


we make a pair of parentheses

by zanetashadoe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kairi goes to visit olette for a week shenanigans ensue, literally just two girls having fun and being in love and healing, takes place after kh2 but if there was a breather before coded/ddd/kh3, very sweet with a little angst bc kairi has been Through Some Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanetashadoe/pseuds/zanetashadoe
Summary: It was all worth it now, sharing these precious moments with Olette. Watching her smile in the candlelight, falling asleep in her arms, being comforted as she had spent her whole life comforting others. Yes, good could come out of evil.---Kairi goes to visit Olette over summer break.
Relationships: Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	we make a pair of parentheses

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing these two in nozze, so roughly 8 to 10 months ago i said i would write a fic focusing on them.....and now its actually written! i hope you all enjoy!

Growing up, Kairi had occasionally heard that long distance relationships were difficult. It made sense, only being able to visit every once in a while, sometimes not even being able to video chat often. She couldn’t imagine what it must have been like when the only contact across islands had been letters. It seemed like a waste of time to her, honestly. And her world was so small, it hadn’t mattered much to her. 

That is, until she started dating someone from an entirely different world from hers. Luckily for her, gummiphones existed. In fact, that was how she and Olette had gotten to know each other in the first place. After the whole incident, they’d exchanged numbers. Kairi hadn’t really expected it to go anywhere, although she was generally good at keeping up with friends.

She would openly admit that she’d had a crush on Olette when they’d first met, but so often those little crushes didn’t work out and good friends were made instead. Plus, there was the whole “living in separate worlds” thing. But there was something there that didn’t go away after a few months. And sometimes Olette said things that even made Kairi think she was flirting with her.

Kairi had never actually been in a relationship before, unless she counted her two week long fling with Sora in 7th grade, which she didn’t. Things just never seemed to work out for her, the girls she liked were either straight or not into her. It was fine, she was in high school, she needed to focus on her studies anyway.

And a small part of her thought that she wasn’t good enough for Olette to like her anyway. It wasn’t that Kairi doubted herself, but it was more that, to her, Olette seemed like possibly the coolest girl she’d ever met. Sometimes in class she’d gaze out the window and sigh wistfully when class got boring, imagining a world where she was cool enough to have a girlfriend who skateboarded and wore button downs. 

Yet, strangely enough, Kairi had received a text from Olette asking if she was bad at flirting or if Kairi just wasn’t interested. It had been a few months since then, and Kairi still felt like she was walking on air. Her friends all teased her about it, but that was part of the fun.

The only thing was, they still hadn’t seen each other in person since they’d met. A situation which would soon be remedied, now that she was on a gummi ship flight to Twilight Town. 

Kairi jiggled her leg anxiously; as nervous as she was excited. Although some of the nerves were because Sora’s piloting was what some might call dangerous. The gummi ship was a result of Riku’s connection with King Mickey, who, after some polite cajoling and outright begging (on Sora’s part) had agreed to let them borrow a gummi ship for the trip. 

It was summer break, and Sora had wanted to visit the friends he’d made on his journeys. He was going to drop Kairi off in Twilight Town, after spending a day with everyone, and then pick her up at the end of the week. They’d invited Riku, but he’d said he wasn’t on the best terms with everyone and left it at that.

Kairi thought it might be good for him to make amends - people didn’t hate him like he thought they did, but he’d done so well catching up with everyone back on the island that it didn’t seem right to push him. He’d get there in his own time. 

Things had been awkward between the three of them when Sora and Riku had gotten back. Things had been awkward before they left, really. Riku and Kairi had butted heads so often back then, and then there had been their trip across the worlds. Well, Kairi had been in Sora’s heart, but it was Riku that had taken care of her lifeless body. She couldn’t be mad at him after that.

They were best friends, after all. She’d recognized him the instant she’d seen him in the Castle That Never Was, and that meant something, didn’t it? They might have changed, grown up, but through all that, a bond remained.

So, if Riku needed some alone time, that was alright. She knew it had been overwhelming for him to have his life changed so suddenly, to go from warrior to high school student. Sora, on the other hand, had bounced right back into school life without any problems. He’d been delighted to see all their friends again, although he hated school itself. Either way, the three of them had started studying again like old times.

Kairi suspected that Sora was going to take a while to actually process what he’d been through. That, too, would come in time, and she’d be ready to meet him wherever he was. She wasn’t going to force him to think about those things when he seemed so happy, and he knew that she would always be there for him when he was ready. 

Now, though, he was babbling incessantly about everyone he was going to see and how excited he was. It would have been endearing if it wasn’t clearly affecting his steering.

“Sora, you know I love you, but I’d really like to get there in one piece if you don’t mind.”

He pouted, turning to face her, “There’s nothing wrong with my-”

“Eyes on the road! This is the problem Sora!” Kairi’s shouts quickly turned to laughter. “Seriously, that’s so like you.”

Sora turned back to look out the windshield but continued to pout. “Whatever, Kairi, you can’t drive this thing at all.”

“Maybe, but I’m going to start driver’s ed soon and that’s probably close enough.” She squinted, thinking. “Hold on, how did you even learn to drive this thing in the first place? You were, like, fourteen when you left.”

“Uhhh,” Sora said. “I kind of just learned on the way?”

“Oh my god.”

“Seriously, it’s fine, we’re gonna be there in a few minutes anyway.”

“Sora, oh my god, how did I let you talk me into this?”

He stuck his tongue out, concentrating as they navigated through an asteroid field. “The way I remember it, you were begging me to come along so you could visit your girlfriend.” He stretched out the last word in a singsong tone, and Kairi rolled her eyes.

“Okay, yeah, you got me. I want to see my girlfriend, who, might I remind you, I haven’t seen since we first met.” Kairi smiled despite her snark. Sora’s driving wasn’t all that bad anyway. They hadn’t died, at least.

Soon the planet came into view, and Kairi’s heart felt like it might drop right out of her chest. What if actually spending time together made Olette realize she didn’t like Kairi after all? What if it turned out that Kairi was a terrible kisser? What if they got into a fight over something stupid and then they broke up, but Sora was still in another world and wouldn’t be able to pick her up?

She was so worried she hardly felt it as they descended through the atmosphere and landed safely on the ground.

“We made it!” Sora cried, sounding far too relieved for someone who claimed to be confident in his driving abilities.

Kairi didn’t even call him out on it, just stared worriedly into the middle distance as he got up.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, of course, I’m fine.”

Sora gave her a look that said he absolutely wasn’t buying it. 

“I’m nervous,” she admitted. “What if I do something wrong or maybe she realizes she doesn’t like me after all?” Her voice sounded small with the ship off, no rumbling to hide her uncertainty.

Sora knelt down in front of her to meet her eyes. “It’s okay to be nervous,” he said, reaching out to hold her hand. “I’d be pretty nervous too! But, Kairi, I don’t think she would’ve agreed for you to come if something like that was gonna happen. And, in the completely unlikely event that she just suddenly stops liking you, I’ll come straight away to pick you up, alright? But that’s not going to happen, so don’t even think about it.”

“Thanks, Sora,” Kairi smiled, feeling better already. “Let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

\---

Kairi wasn’t sure what exactly to do when she saw Olette. A kiss was too bold, and they hadn’t even held hands yet! Running into her arms seemed too dramatic as well. But the decision was made for her when Olette bounded up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

“I’m so glad you came,” she exclaimed. “I could hardly sleep last night; I was so excited!”

“Me too,” Kairi said, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, then pulling back when she realized that was probably weird.

Sora was talking excitedly with Olette’s friends, Hayner and Pence. Kairi had kept up with them as well, but it was mostly just to send cat pictures or memes she saw online. The group exchanged greetings, and Hayner suggested they get some ice cream while they caught up. 

The day passed quickly as they explored the town, ice creams in hand, catching up on everything that had happened since they’d all seen each other last. It was nice, hanging out without the threat of something awful hanging over her head. 

Kairi was used to pushing her feelings aside, like closing a drawer and locking it. She knew it was hypocritical to expect Sora and Riku to talk about their feelings without ever sharing hers, but she had a good reason for doing it. She needed to be the happy one, the reliable one, the one waiting at home for their return with open arms and reassurances.

There were good memories, of course, but she couldn’t help the bad ones lurking under the surface. She brushed them away with more effort than usual and tried focusing on the present. 

At school the guidance counselor came by once a year to talk about healthy ways to deal with feelings, and once, they had talked about mindfulness. Kairi breathed in slow breaths, listened hard to the conversations going on around her, smelled the city air and felt the heat on her skin. It helped a little bit. 

Evening settled in the city as Kairi and Sora were learning how to play struggle down at the Sandlot. Sora was fantastically bad at it, to everyone’s great amusement, including his.

“He never has been good at sports,” Kairi teased.

“Not true,” Sora objected. “Sometimes I even score goals when we play soccer at school!”

“That’s because Riku lets you when he plays goalie.”

Sora stuck his tongue out, and got ready for another match, this time with Olette. Kairi wasn’t sure who to cheer for so she just stuck with one syllable shouts like “woo!” and “yeah!” whenever either of them did something. 

She considered herself alright at sports, although next to Sora it wasn’t a huge achievement. Especially considering that Kairi had even won against Hayner today, although she wasn’t sure if he was using his full ability. Olette ended up winning the match, but Kairi pulled them both into a hug as soon as they were done. 

“You guys were great,” she said. “Especially you, Sora, since you lasted longer than a few minutes this time.”

Sora made a face in response, and Olette called her a sap. Kairi couldn’t find it in herself to argue, a smile blooming across her face. It was nice to see all her friends getting along so well, and it warmed her heart.

Soon they were bidding each other goodnight, the boys having a sleepover at the hideout and Kairi going home with Olette. She noticed the boys saying something conspiratorially when they thought she wasn’t looking, but she figured it was typical boy stuff and didn’t worry about it. If they were getting along well enough to share secrets, that was a good thing. Besides, Sora would never betray her.

Kairi’s heart beat quickly on the way home, making small talk about school of all things.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Olette groaned. “We have all this summer homework to do and I’m not even going to think about it until a week before school starts again.”

“What, not the studious type?” 

Olette laughed, “Yeah, but you knew that already.”

It was a cliché, but when Olette smiled it was almost hard for Kairi to look at her, face beaming and open. 

“So, um, we haven’t really talked about the sleeping arrangements,” Olette said, “We have an air mattress, but I was thinking, if you were okay with it that is, that you might want to sleep in my bed? With me?”

It was unusual for Kairi to see her so nervous, and it warmed her heart as she realized that Olette was just as nervous about seeing Kairi as she was about seeing her. 

“Don’t worry about the air mattress,” Kairi said, “I’m not afraid of catching your cooties.”

“First of all, I don’t have cooties, and second of all, that sounds pretty gay Kairi.”

She rolled her eyes, “Actually I think you’re the gay one since you offered in the first place.”

“You got me there,” Olette said, and laced her fingers between Kairi’s as if it took no effort at all.

Her brain froze for a moment, processing. She’d held hands with girls plenty of times, but none like this. None that had been her girlfriend. Kairi hoped desperately that she seemed cool on the outside, but inside she knew she’d be gushing about it for days when she got home. Riku would probably complain, but then she’d been watching him and Sora for years, so she figured she deserved to be a little obnoxious.

Kairi had met Olette’s parents over video chat and then again earlier that day when she dropped her luggage off but eating dinner with them was the first time she’d ever really had a conversation with them. They were nice, asking her about herself and teasing Olette when they got a chance. Her mom even asked Kairi what her favorite foods were so that they could pick some up for the rest of the week.

Soon it was time for bed and Kairi was calling home to let her moms know that she and Sora had arrived safely, and to let his mom know because he might have forgotten to call. That got a chuckle out of her mom, and then they said their goodbyes.

Falling asleep next to Olette was a nice feeling. The warmth at her back was comforting, and her pillows smelled like her. Kairi considered stealing one of her shirts or maybe a jacket to take home with her. Maybe she should leave one of her own here, a secret but fair exchange.

She slept fitfully, warm and in love, though she thought she’d never said it out loud.

\---

Sora had to leave early in the morning to make it to his next destination if he wanted to visit everyone on his list. Kairi had gotten up early to send him off, the town air chilly and wet with dew although the sky had never changed to indicate the passage of time.

She waved at him as the gummi ship grew smaller in the sky, pulling her sweater tightly around her with her other hand. Somehow it reminded her of the last time he’d left her behind. Though she knew he wouldn’t be fighting, didn’t need to worry for his safety aside from his driving, fear crawled slowly up her spine, making her feel even colder.

Everything was okay, except that it wasn’t. Suddenly she was alone again in a place she didn’t know, her best friend leaving her behind again to wait for his return. She tried to remind herself that this was different, this whole place was different from back then, but it didn’t help.

Kairi had been so scared back then. Confused and worried about Sora although she’d forgotten him, and Riku who she’d remembered. A huge part of her life had disappeared along with his memory. Even without his memory, the worry and anxiety and hurt she felt for him had remained.

Her memories of Riku had changed, become sharper, angrier. She resented him for tearing apart her life. Why had he been so mean, why had he left everyone behind? Without Sora, Riku didn’t make much sense either. They weren’t the same people without his memory.

And then, right after they’d found each other, they’d left her behind again. They were always doing that to her, treating her like an accessory instead of a friend. She knew they loved her, and she loved them in return, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Sure, she had only just gotten a keyblade, but neither of them had had a keyblade when they left the island. They were supposed to be a team, always together, the three of them. So why was it that she had to stay behind while they fought danger? Hadn’t they grown up the same, fought each other with the same toy swords?

If Kairi could have had her way, they all would have stayed at home on the island, wanderlust dwindling with age. Riku would become a fisherman like his father, and Sora a teacher at the same school they went to growing up. Kairi wasn’t sure yet what she wanted to do or be, but she knew that it didn’t involve fighting or adventure. She valued safety much more now.

Which, obviously, didn’t mean she was against travel. Hopefully she’d get to travel a lot more, although she knew it was naivety that led her to believe she and Olette would last forever. A girl could dream, anyway. No, it was the fighting, the danger, that she hated. She couldn’t go through it again. Not alone, anyway.

Tears pricked at her eyes, an overreaction she thought as she wiped them away. Olette was probably up by now, wondering why she wasn’t back yet, and Kairi couldn’t let her worry about her. This was supposed to be a fun week, not one where she got upset about things that were in the past and couldn’t be changed now.

\---

Olette had still been asleep when Kairi got back, and she slipped into bed as slowly as possible so as not to wake her. She’d stretched out like a starfish in Kairi’s absence and curled around Kairi as soon as she returned. It was possibly the most adorable thing she’d ever seen, although now Kairi was stuck in a position that wasn’t exactly as comfortable as she’d hoped. Luckily, her gummiphone was in a pocket easily accessible by her free arm, and she caught up on social media and unanswered texts while Olette slept.

Eventually, Olette opened her eyes, looking blearily up at Kairi. 

“Mornin’,” she mumbled, voice low with sleep. Her face was covered in red lines from being pressed into the sheets, and her hair was a tangled mess, yet Kairi thought she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kairi smiled. “How’d you sleep?”

Olette sat up and yawned loudly. “Pretty good, how about you?”

“Better than I have in a while,” she answered honestly. She’d read an article once that had said people actually slept worse when they shared a bed with a partner, but it didn’t feel that way to her.

“What did you want to do today? I think Hayner and Pence wanted to go to the beach together sometime this week, but I know that’s probably not exciting for you. We’d have to get money, too, which will probably take a day.”

“Hm, I think it sounds fun. It’ll be exciting to see you guys excited about it,” Kairi said. “Can we stay in today though and go later this week? I’m still kind of tired from traveling to be honest.”

“Yeah, of course! We could marathon some movies if you want. Or watch those makeup tutorials you like,” Olette offered, “But only if we can also watch that guy that restores rusty tools.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Kairi said, relieved that she could let her mask slip today, even just a little.

They cuddled a bit longer, before deciding it was time to brave the world and go down to the kitchen for breakfast. Olette’s parents had left for work, but luckily, they were able to cook eggs and bacon between the two of them, and they didn’t come out half bad. 

There was something about cooking with someone you loved that made the task easier. Back home Kairi would sometimes bake with Riku, who was much better at it than she was, which was really a testament to how good Riku was rather than Kairi’s inexperience. Kairi had brought over some fresh bread and chocolate muffins the day before she’d left, her way of saying she would miss him.

It was the same now as they worked together, despite both of them being unused to cooking. Olette admitted that she was fond of microwave scrambled eggs, and while Kairi was the type to make tea in the microwave, she couldn’t let that stand. 

The bacon had unfortunately gotten a little burnt, although Olette claimed it was better that way. Kairi made a mental note to cook her own bacon separately next time. She marveled at all the little things; details that had to be found in person. There was still so much to learn about each other.

\---

The day passed at a leisurely pace, both girls sprawled out on the couch as movies and videos played on the TV screen. Kairi dozed off sometime in the afternoon, tired from her early morning. She felt better when she woke up, and Olette suggested they go to the clock tower to see the sunset at its most beautiful.

True, the town was perpetually bathed in orange, but from the clock tower in the evening it seemed to shine brighter, a bit of pink shining bright on the clouds. They’d stopped to pick up ice cream on the way, Olette insisting that it was a time-honored tradition, and then insisting that she pay for Kairi as well. It was only a few munny, but Kairi let her feel like she was being a gentleman. 

It had been a long climb to the top, but Kairi thought it was worth it, ice cream in one hand and Olette’s in the other, watching the colors grow more vibrant around them. She hoped one day she’d be able to show Olette a real sunset, one that melted into blues and purples, turning into an inky black lit up by twinkling stars.

Everything was perfect, except for one thing: Kairi’s stomach had started to churn with anxiety. Something about seeing the whole city started to bring the bad memories back, and she struggled to keep up with what Olette was saying. 

Her fingers felt icy, the anxious feeling creeping up her ribs, clenching tightly around her heart. Her breathing sped up without her permission, the shades of orange around her suddenly blurring with unwelcome tears. Olette was saying something, but her ears were ringing and all she could think of was how scared she had been the last time she was here, how alone, how lonely.

“-it’s okay Kairi, I’m right here, I’ve got you,” Olette was saying as she wrapped her arms around Kairi, grounding her. “Just breath, honey, okay? Just breathe in with me.”

Kairi inhaled, held, and exhaled along with Olette, focusing on that instead. “I’m sorry,” she choked out after minutes of silence. “I don’t know what happened, I-”

“Shh,” Olette put a finger to Kairi’s lips, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Kairi sniffled loudly, “I feel like it shouldn’t be this hard. Like, yeah, some bad stuff happened here but that’s over now and it’s been ages since then, so why is it that when I’m actually having a good time I get upset?” She huffed, “I should be better than this.”

“Kairi, being upset about what happened doesn’t have anything to do with your character. You went through some pretty rough shit, that would make things hard for anybody!” Olette said, hand rubbing soothing circles across Kairi’s back. “It’s okay to be hurt. It’s okay to be scared. Those feelings are a part of you.”

“I wish they weren’t,” Kairi muttered. “It just makes me feel stupid. I didn’t go through anything compared to Sora and Riku, and they’re doing just fine.”

“Are they really, though? Or are they just putting on a brave face, just like you do for them?”

Kairi sighed loudly, admitting defeat without a word. “It’s not the same, though. I’m the one that’s supposed to be there for them.”

“Friends are supposed to be there for each other, not just one person giving and the other taking. Not like a transaction, but, like, when you need help, they help you. And when they need help, you help them. And, I’m here too, Kairi. I want to know these things about you.”

“I don’t want you to think less of me,” Kairi admitted. “You’re, like, probably the coolest girl I’ve ever met. You’re so strong, and smart, and talented, and I’m just this girl, y’know? I want you to think I’m better than I am. I want to be good enough for you.”

“I love you,” Olette said, “for who you are, not who I think you could be. I love you when you’re happy, and I love you just as much when you’re sad and hurting, okay?”

Kairi’s lip wobbled as she started to cry again, leaning in to press her face against Olette’s shoulder. “I love you too,” she mumbled, mouth against skin. “I didn’t plan to say it like this, though.”

Olette’s fingers carded through her hair, nails scratching lightly at her scalp. “That’s alright,” she said. “We’ll get to say it a whole bunch more, okay?” 

“Mhm,” Kairi nodded.

“Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to, but I think it might help.”

Kairi let out a shaky breath, “Alright. If only so I can use it as leverage against Sora,” she joked.

\---

Destiny Islands had its fair share of odd jobs it’s resident children could do for pocket money, so Kairi was no stranger to running errands. She was, however, not skilled at skateboarding. Hayner and Pence had made a big show of letting Kairi help Olette with the mail delivery while they went off to put up posters and push cargo. She assumed they were just teasing, but they had looked at each other like they’d accomplished some sort of goal.

Either way, she was running the mail routes alongside Olette on her skateboard. Kairi had tried it earlier and immediately tumbled down the hill, so they agreed that she would learn how to skate after they’d earned enough munny for the beach trip. 

It was entirely unfair how good Olette was at sports. Not just because Kairi knew she’d never win against her in struggle, but the way she moved so fluidly always made Kairi’s heart beat a little faster. Even now, as she was running beside her, it seemed that her heart beat harder than it did when she ran on the islands. And running on solid ground was far easier than the sand she was used to.

Every once in a while, Olette would do something - reach up for something or pick something up - and the muscle in her arms would stand out more than usual, and Kairi would blush and have to turn away. 

Occasionally she would do a little trick, and Kairi would shower her with the appropriate praise. She was proud that her girlfriend was so talented, but she was also thinking about how Olette would have to hold her waist as she learned how to balance on the board later.

The hours seemed to fly by as they crisscrossed the town with each and every letter before they had made their share of munny. Poor Pence was still busy pushing cargo up the hill when they finished, so they both pitched in and with the three of them they were able to finish quickly. 

Afterwards, they met up with Hayner to make sure they’d all gotten enough money for the tickets. Altogether they’d made a bit more than 5,000 munny, which Hayner declared would go towards lunch at the beach, claiming that the food there would be the best Kairi had ever had. Olette strongly disagreed, arguing that the new restaurant in town was far better, although expensive. Kairi and Pence just laughed as the two started arguing over who had the better palate. 

Kairi caught the boys exchanging another knowing smile as they split up for the day. There must be something going on, but Kairi couldn’t figure it out. She shrugged to herself, figuring that she’d find out whatever it was they were hiding when they were ready.

“Ready to learn from the master?” Olette asked, giving Kairi a playful jab with her elbow as they walked towards the Sandlot. 

“I’m not sure, what are they like?” 

“Hm,” Olette thought for a moment. “Well, I heard that they’re the best skateboarder in town, and that they know how to do almost every trick known to man.”

“Wow sounds like you’ve got some pretty tough competition,” Kairi kept her voice completely level, though she was trying hard not to laugh. “I bet they don’t look as handsome on a skateboard as you do, though.”

“Oh, stop it,” Olette laughed. “You’re going to embarrass me in front of my rival!”

\---

Learning to skateboard involved a lot of balancing, and Olette did indeed hold Kairi steady, guiding in her straight lines across the lot. She started to get the hang of it after a while, balancing haphazardly on her own for a few seconds at a time.

After her last tumble of the day, Olette showed off some of her tricks. Kairi cheered and clapped whenever a trick went well and let out sympathetic “aw” s and “ooh” s when they didn’t. She couldn’t help but think of herself as lucky, getting to watch Olette in her element. Her face scrunched up just a little when she concentrated, and her skill was plain to see.

A burst of pride burned brightly in Kairi’s chest when Olette pulled off a trick that looked particularly difficult. 

“Did you see that?” Olette nearly shouted with excitement.

“Of course! You were amazing,” Kairi said, and suddenly she was rushing forward, pressing her lips to Olette’s without a second thought.

Olette’s lips were yielding, and her mouth opened in surprise before smiling against Kairi. It was a short kiss, only lasting a few seconds as Kairi backed up, her face on fire.

“Ah, um, I hope that was alright,” she stuttered, turning her head to look anywhere else. Kairi hadn’t planned the kiss at all, and she’d spent months dreaming about it. Now she was incredibly embarrassed to have done it at all.

“Of course,” Olette said softly. “Can I kiss you again?”

Kairi turned back to face her, heart melting at the gentle request. “Yeah,” she said, “I’d like that.”

\---

The morning of their beach trip was hectic, the four of them scrambling to make sure that everyone had packed what they were supposed to, and they almost missed their train on account of Hayner forgetting the sunscreen. If Pence hadn’t anxiously requested a last-minute bag check they’d all have returned home bright red and crispy.

Kairi was unfortunately used to putting on sunscreen every day due to her red hair and the fair skin that came with it, but the others weren’t used to bright sun given their low light environment. 

The train ride was exciting for Kairi, as she’d never been on one before. She marveled at the expansive landscape rushing past while the others teased her. Sure, she’d traveled in cars before, but there wasn’t anything like this on the islands. It seemed like endless forest and grassland passed before a new cityscape emerged as they approached the beach, familiar trees springing from every street corner, though none of them bore the paopu fruit so characteristic of Destiny Island. 

Perhaps Kairi would bring one along on her next visit, or maybe Olette would come to see her and they’d sit on the crooked tree, making the promise Kairi had longed for since childhood.

Soon the train glided smoothly into the station, pulling to a stop. Their group clambered onto the platform; legs wobbly from the trip. The sun seemed brighter outside of the town, and Kairi was thankful she’d already applied sunscreen. It was early yet, still before noon, but the air was hot and humid, sticking to their skin. 

Kairi let herself be led by the others who knew their way around despite their infrequent visits. Hayner pointed out an ice cream store and she marveled at her companions' love for ice cream. She voiced as much, and the others stopped just steps away from the beach to reprimand her for doubting even for a moment their passion for the dessert.

“It’s not just food, Kairi,” Pence whined, “it’s a way of life!”

“Okay, okay, I never said it was a bad thing,” she placated. “And let’s get on the actual beach, otherwise we could have just stayed in town and gotten ice cream.”

Pence huffed and muttered “I’m not so sure about this one,” to Olette, but they moved onto the beach anyways.

They split up into two groups to find the best place to set down their towels. The beach wasn't terribly crowded, but it was summer. It was different from the beaches of Destiny Island, the sand rough and black in some places. She was surprised to find it sticking to her skin as they walked through it, turning her feet black as well. 

Broken shells littered the beach, and Kairi was careful not to step on the fragments. She’d assumed all beaches were the same as hers, fine white sand and whole shells washing up from clear blue waves. Here the water looked dark and opaque, as if hiding something in its depths. Kairi hardly noticed when Olette declared a patch of sand mostly clear of shells to be the “perfect spot”.

The boys had found a similar spot, and they played rock paper scissors over who’s spot they would choose. Kairi lost to Hayner, but the place he’d picked didn’t look much different from the one Olette had found. Either way, they started to set up a little camp, towels placed side to side with shoes holding down the corners. Pence had brought a small umbrella, and a cooler with snacks was placed underneath it. 

They’d be buying lunch and dinner there, Kairi’s companions having claimed that one had to eat beach food at the beach, but she’d cajoled them into bringing along chips and crackers along with water bottles for her sake if nothing else. 

Once settled, they raced each other into the water. It reminded Kairi of Sora and Riku, and she wished once again that they could have joined her. Kairi had the advantage of having grown up running on the beach, but she was no match for Hayner’s competitive streak. She didn’t lose by much, however, and splashed into the sea quickly after him. 

The ocean was warm, but much cooler than Kairi had expected it to be, and goosebumps rose on her skin. 

“You guys really swim in water this cold?” she asked. 

“What? It’s super warm,” Olette countered. “Wait, oh my god, is it just warm where you live all year?”

“Duh,” Kairi said, “It’s an island.”

“Not all islands are warm all year round,” Pence interjected, “just ones close to the equator.”

“I guess you’ve got a point,” Kairi mused. “Kinda didn’t think about that. But still! I can’t believe you guys call this warm. You could drown in water this cold!”

“Oh, come on,” Olette rolled her eyes, and that was the only warning she got before Olette bent down to send a huge splash of lukewarm water onto her. 

“Hey!” Kairi shouted indignantly and responded with a splash attack of her own. The boys joined in soon after, and before long they’d all been soaked head to toe in the salty water, laughing all the while. 

“I used to drink this stuff, y’know,” Olette said once they’d waded out further into the sea, water up to their waists.

“Ugh, I remember,” Pence groaned. 

“At least you don’t anymore?” Kairi offered.

Olette shook her head, and Hayner yelled “That’s growth!” in response. 

Suddenly a large wave crashed over them, and soon everyone was drinking seawater, like it or not.

The afternoon passed quickly like that, between the waves and sand, laying languidly on their towels soaking up the sun before returning to the ocean once again. Kairi enjoyed herself much more than she’d expected, finding the experience far different from beach days at home.

Their lunch had involved foot long hotdogs and french fries, some of which were fed to the seagulls. Olette even managed to draw a seagull close enough to quickly pat it on the head before it scurried away with a french fry. 

After lunch it was time to reapply sunscreen, and Kairi relished in the touch as Olette slathered the cool cream across her back, and Kairi did the same in return. She knew she needed to savor these small moments because it would be months before they’d be together again. Kairi tried to strike the balance between not taking the moment for granted and getting sad about how short their time together was. 

While the others took an afternoon nap, Kairi walked along the beach looking for shells. She’d meant to make a charm for Olette at home, but school kept her busy and truthfully, she kept forgetting about it. But now there was time, and it would serve as a reminder of the day they spent together. 

Most of the shells here were broken, tiny fragments of their original form scattered across the sand. Many of them were thick clam shells or tiny pairs of angel wings, not like the thalassa shells she was used to. This one would just have to be unique.

Once she’d found enough satisfactory pieces, she returned to her sleeping companions to weave the shells together into a star shaped charm. Luckily, Kairi had thought to pick up string from the shops the day before, and she set to work.

Olette was delighted to wake up to the gift and pulled Kairi into a tight hug. She was so charmed she almost kissed Olette but decided against it since the boys were there and she didn’t want to make the atmosphere weird. She did, however, notice another strange look between Hayner and Pence. They were both grinning, so she assumed it wasn’t anything bad. 

They took one final swim before deciding it was time to pack up and head to dinner before the train home. Hayner informed Kairi that it was traditional to stop at a local pizza buffet, especially since they had student discounts. Kairi wondered briefly if a student ID from another world would still count.

The cashier hardly glanced at their ID’s, probably because they were all fifteen. The price of the buffet was already low, but with the discount it seemed like a steal. Kairi had never been the big eater of the group back home, Sora and Riku having everyone else soundly beat, but she was determined to get her munny’s worth when it came to a buffet.

She loaded her plate with pizza and garlic bread slices, making another trip for salad and pasta. By the time she got back to their table, an argument about pizza toppings had erupted.

“I don’t have a problem with mushrooms in general,” Pence was saying as she slid into the booth next to Olette, “but I just think the texture of cooked mushroom on pizza is weird. It’s all dried out and tough!”

“Sounds to me like you do have a problem with mushrooms,” Olette shot back, gesturing with her pizza.

“Alright, alright,” Hayner interrupted. “At least we can all agree that fish doesn’t belong on pizza.”

The other two nodded solemnly and turned back to their plates. Kairi carefully placed her hand on top of Olette’s where it sat on the sticky booth seat. She hoped she wasn’t being too obvious.

The four of them ate until it almost seemed like they wouldn’t be able to walk to the train, but Hayner pointed out that walking was supposed to aid in digestion. They walked in pairs back to the station, the boys in front of Kairi and Olette, so Kairi reached out for Olette’s hand once again. Olette gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled.

\---

Kairi fell asleep on the train ride back, having skipped the afternoon nap. The rocking of the train lulled her quickly to sleep, reminding her of bobbing up and down in the ocean. She woke up at their stop, neck stiff from having lain on Olette’s shoulder.

They all parted ways at the station and waved each other goodbye before walking home.

“So, did you have fun?” Olette asked as they walked through town.

“Of course, I did! I think I’d have fun doing almost anything with you,” Kairi said honestly.

“Except for taxes?” Olette teased.

“Mm, yeah, I think that’s one of the exceptions. But I don’t think anyone could make paperwork fun.”

“Yeah,” Olette laughed, “we won’t have to worry about that for a long time, though.”

For a moment, Kairi let herself think of a future with Olette, far beyond the next few months. The image of them sitting side by side trying to figure out their taxes, confusion compounded by living in two different worlds. Or perhaps they would be living together by that point. She let herself imagine them in a small home, perhaps near the Twilight Town beach if not on Destiny Island, with a cat or two. The thought alone warmed her heart.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” 

“You,” Kairi answered honestly. Though Olette was usually unflappable, Kairi watched as a flush crept up her cheeks. 

“Oh,” she said, then stopped in the middle of the street and kissed Kairi soundly, taking her by surprise. 

Kairi froze at first, before melting slowly into Olette’s touch. She wrapped her arms around Olette’s waist and did her best to reciprocate. Kissing was strange, she decided, although it did feel nice. Olette pulled away after a moment, grinning. 

“I was also thinking about Hayner and Pence,” Kairi admitted after a momen.t

Olette frowned, “Well that’s less romantic.”

“Well, yeah, but didn’t it seem like they were being weird today? Like, they kept giving each other these looks whenever we did something,” Kairi said. “I mean, I don’t think it was anything bad going on, just a little weird,” she waved her hands as if to dismiss the thought.

“Hm, yeah, you know I think I did notice that a few times. It’s probably just some sort of boy thing,” she shrugged. “Maybe a prank or something?”

“We’ll have to keep an eye out, then,” Kairi said. 

“Yeah,” Olette agreed, “Watch out for water balloons or banana peels.”

They both chuckled, and Kairi thought about how nice it was that they both had mischievous boys they called friends.

“Thanks for coming with us today, by the way,” Olette said, looking away with an expression Kairi would have almost called shy.

“What do you mean? I wanted to go,” Kairi puzzled.

“I know,” Olette said, “but I also know the beach is normal for you. You could have said no, and we could have done something else instead, something you hadn’t done before. I,” she paused. “I just meant, I thought it was nice of you.”

“Olette, of course I want to do things with you. Sure, I live next to the beach, but I’ve never been to the beach with _you_ before. It was special to me. I hope you know that.”

Olette’s eyes were bright as she looked at Kairi, and she leaned in for another quick kiss. “I love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you too.”

\---

Kairi couldn’t believe how fast the week had flown by. It felt like she’d just arrived, and yet she only had 2 days left before she had to go back home. She wondered when she would get to come back, if she would see Olette again soon. The thought of going back to texts and video chats was agonizing when she’d already grown used to falling asleep with Olette’s warmth beside her.

But she wanted to enjoy those last two days without feeling sad they would end, so Kairi tried to push away the feelings as she usually would, not wanting to ruin Olette’s time with her. It was easy at first, pretending that she wouldn’t miss waking up with her and making breakfast together, showing each other cute animal videos from right next to each other instead of sending them worlds apart, but then she remembered what Olette had told her the other day, about letting her in.

So, Kairi took a brave leap and decided to do something she’d never done before: tell someone how she was really feeling of her own volition and initiative. 

“I don’t want to go home,” she started, nervous. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Olette looked up from her phone, where she’d been showing Kairi pictures of cats snuggling and saying, “This looks like us!” while cuddling up close. Her expression softened, a little wistful, “Me too, Kairi. I wish you could stay here forever.”

“I wish you lived closer. I wish it didn’t take so long to get here. It’s gonna be so much harder to go back knowing what it was like to be here with you.”

“I know,” Olette said. “But you’ll come back! Or maybe I can find a way to come see you. It’ll be hard, yeah, but we’ll figure it out, y’know? We did before!”

Kairi smiled, the tears that had been threatening to fall before were blinked away. It was nice, not having to be the optimistic one all the time. It was okay to be vulnerable.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kairi said. “I’m still gonna miss you, though.”

“Yeah,” Olette sighed. “But hey, one day we’ll be old enough that we can live wherever we want! You could come live here, or I could go live with you on Destiny Island, or maybe we’d figure out a way to get really rich and we could have, like, a summer home or something.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Kairi mused, letting her imagination wander without worrying about what was realistic. “What kind of house do you want?”

“Hmm...I don’t know about the house exactly, but I know what I want in it, which is a whole lotta plants, and some cats, too. I don’t mind if it’s small, but I’d want a yard, so I could, like, build stuff or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Kairi said. “And we could have a little garden in the front with flowers and maybe some vegetables if we’re feeling adventurous. With strawberries! I love strawberries.”

“Ooh, and then we could work in the yard together, you could pull the weeds in the garden and I’d build cool planters and, like, shelves, or tables for the house. And then when we have kids - do you want kids? - they could play outside with us and we’d be, like, a family that would be on the front cover of a home living magazine somewhere.”

Olette’s excitement was clear on her face, her eyes lit up as she talked animatedly while gesturing with her hands, her phone still clutched in one. Kairi’s heart melted as she listened, imagining a perfect little life along with her.

“Aw, you want kids?” She asked. 

Olette nodded shyly. “I mean, only if you do. It’s okay if you don’t. I just think it would be, I dunno, cool to like, have these little beings that you teach how the world works, and just love them and be there for them while they figure it all out. I don’t know if I’d be a good mom, though,” she trailed off.

“Of course, you would,” Kairi declared. “You have so much love to give, Olette, you’d be an awesome mom. I’ve always wanted kids, too,” she admitted. “I mean, for a while, I wasn’t sure. And, maybe things won’t work out that way, I don’t know, I’m only fifteen, but still. I think we’d both be pretty good moms someday.”

Olette smiled and squeezed Kairi’s shoulder, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her temple. Kairi felt warmth spread throughout her body, smiling as she was overcome by the depth of her love for the other girl.

It didn’t matter to Kairi if these imaginings would ever come true. She’d once dreamt of a life with Sora, after all. But it was nice to dream, to be in love with someone and be loved in return, to imagine a future where everything was perfect.

Maybe it was a foolish fantasy, but it made Kairi feel better about leaving soon. It was easier to be apart from Olette when she could believe that one day they’d be together forever. 

“Thanks,” Kairi said after a moment.

Olette looked confused, “For what?”

“For making me feel better. For listening to me.”

“Oh, Kairi, of course,” Olette pulled her into a proper embrace. “I’m always going to be here for you, okay? No matter what happens, or how far apart we are.”

“I know,” Kairi mumbled, and let herself believe it.

\---

There was a new restaurant in town that Olette had apparently been dying to try, but she’d waited for Kairi’s visit to make a reservation. Kairi was touched by the gesture, knowing well how much Olette enjoyed trying new things.

Kairi loved when Olette got excited because she put every part of her body into it. Her hands would wave wildly as she talked loudly, body almost vibrating as it fought to keep itself from exploding with the energy. It was incredibly endearing, and Kairi watched her the whole way to the restaurant, raving loudly about the critic reviews and how she wanted to try everything but she’d have to limit herself to just two things because come on, who goes to a fancy restaurant and doesn’t even order dessert?

Olette came to a halt in front of the restaurant, a sheepish look on her face. “I was talking too much again, wasn’t I?”

“No!” Kairi said, “I love hearing you talk. You get so excited and it’s - it’s really cute,” she admitted as a blush crept up her cheeks. 

“Oh, um, I’m glad you think so,” Olette wasn’t usually shy, and Kairi thought it was downright adorable.

“C’mon, we don’t want to be late. And then you can see the actual menu again.”

“Right,” Olette said, vigor returned.

The restaurant was rather small, cozy, one might say, and they were seated by the owner who also happened to be a large, talking duck. Kairi wished she could have said it was the strangest thing she’d ever seen, but unfortunately it was far from it. There were a lot of different things in the worlds outside of hers, and Olette certainly wasn’t bothered by it.

Kairi was shocked when she opened the menu. She’d heard Olette say plenty of fancy and barely pronounceable names on the way there, but she didn’t realize it was all fancy food. There weren’t even french fries there!

It wasn’t that Kairi was picky or that she’d never had fancy food before, far from it. Still, she’d never eaten anything quite this fancy. Mostly she worried that she would pick something she didn’t end up liking and disappoint Olette. Or even worse, she’d pick something she didn’t end up liking and she’d have to eat it all. 

Eventually she decided to go with the beef bourguignon, since it was more adventurous than the beef sauté but still a meat she was familiar with. She didn’t want to pass up the chance to try something new, after all.

Olette had studied the menu intently, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. Kairi wanted to smooth it out with her thumb but figured that was a little too casual for a restaurant like this. 

They’d both dressed up a bit, Kairi in a pink dress rather than her usual jean shorts and tank top combo, and Olette was wearing a light blue button down tucked into dark slacks. Kairi had braided Olette’s hair earlier that day and she’d kept the braid in. 

Finally, Olette’s face lit up and she excitedly let Kairi know she’d chosen the seafood tartare. 

“It’s hard to get good fish around here since we’re so far from the ocean, but I bet you guys eat it a lot at home, right?”

“Yeah,” Kairi nodded. “After that it’s chicken, and then occasionally we get beef. It’s not bad or anything, just more expensive.”

“Mm, that makes sense. My mom also hates seafood, so I almost never get it at home. I’m so excited to taste it, I think my mouth’s already watering!”

They chatted idly like that as they waited for the food to arrive, the conversation flowing easily. Kairi was struck again by how lucky she was, sitting in a fancy restaurant with her handsome girlfriend, just talking about any and every thought that crossed their minds. It was so simple, and yet she knew as it happened that she would cherish the moment for a long time to come. 

Once the food arrived, the conversation was completely forgotten as they both dug into their dishes. Kairi’s beef was delicious, any thoughts of not liking it were gone. She did find it in her heart to let Olette have a taste, in exchange for a bite of her own food. 

Then the dessert menu came out and the two argued over the merits of fruit-based desserts, though in the end they agreed on the chocolate mousse. The food looked beautiful when it arrived, and Kairi remembered to take a quick photo for her Kingstagram, Olette giving a peace sign and a large grin in the background.

It was as delicious as it looked, and they both savored each bite. Kairi wasn’t sure she’d ever taste anything that good again, the creamy texture and rich chocolate flavor creating an excellent combination. 

Olette insisted that Kairi have the last bite and Kairi laughed, “I never knew you were such a romantic, Olette.”

“There’s plenty you don’t know about me,” Olette said in a faux-mysterious voice before giggling. “Seriously, though, are you not charmed?”

“Of course, I’m charmed,” Kairi smiled. “A handsome girl took me out to dinner and she’s letting me have the last bite of dessert. Truly a woman after my own heart.” 

“There might be something to that theory…” Olette joked. “Perhaps this woman has a crush on you. A big one, even.”

“Oh wow,” Kairi said, “I’d be so flattered if that were true. Because, in all honesty, I might have a big crush on her, too.”

“You really mean that? Maybe you should tell her.”

Kairi rolled her eyes, “Yes, Olette, I have a big huge crush on you.” She blushed in spite of herself. “Okay, that was possibly the corniest thing I’ve ever done.”

“It won’t be the last,” Olette warned before they both broke into giggles.

“Hey, Kairi,” Olette started, serious now. “I’m glad I met you. I know a lot was going on and you went through some bad stuff here, but I’m really happy you kept in touch. I had a crush on you the moment we met.”

Kairi could feel that her face was completely red by now, and she wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but she couldn’t look away from Olette, not now.

“I almost couldn’t believe it when you said you liked me too. And it just feels so crazy that you’re here with me now, and we’re, like, together. It just feels like, I dunno, like there’s so much that should have kept us from getting here and yet here we are. Like it’s meant to be.”

“I know what you mean,” Kairi said, having felt the same way many times herself. “Y’know, there’s this fruit we have back on the islands, shaped like a star. It’s called the paopu fruit, and the local legend says that if two people who are in love share it, they’ll be bound together for life.”

Olette hummed thoughtfully, “That’s really romantic.”

“I could bring one with me, next time,” Kairi offered. 

She remembered all the years she’d wanted to share one with Sora, how he and Riku had fought over which one of them she’d end up with. It was strange to think about, that her life could have been so different at this moment. If they’d never opened that door to the outside world, she never would have met the girl who seemed like the love of her life. 

Across space, across worlds and dimensions, she’d somehow found the girl that made her heart melt just by smiling. Kairi often felt guilty for wanting to leave the island, for bringing up her home world and encouraging the boys. But now she felt grateful. There was good and bad in everything, never truly all one or the other.

She and her friends had suffered, but they’d also gained from it as well. Sora and Riku had made friends they never would have otherwise, learned things about themselves that they just wouldn’t have known back on the island. It wasn’t all suffering and being torn away from those she loved - she’d found people to love as well. 

In the face of everything that had happened, sharing a fruit seemed insignificant. It seemed to Kairi that the things that were meant to happen would happen, and there wasn’t any use wondering or worrying about how things might have been. 

It was all worth it now, sharing these precious moments with Olette. Watching her smile in the candlelight, falling asleep in her arms, being comforted as she had spent her whole life comforting others. Yes, good could come out of evil.

“I don’t know that we need a fruit to keep us together,” Olette said. “But there’s probably no harm in trying. It’s just a fruit, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kairi said, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

\---

It was Kairi’s last full day before she had to head home, and she was spending it practicing struggle. The tournament was coming up, and the gang had to practice if they wanted to win the big trophy, guests or no. Kairi didn’t mind, she’d missed how often she, Sora, and Riku would practice sword fighting back on the island.

Even though they were back home, it was different. Not like the games from when they were kids, Sora and Riku fought as if their lives were on the line. Kairi felt helpless when she watched, scared of who they’d become. There was no place for her there, on the battlefield.

Sure, she’d gotten a keyblade and fought with the others at The Castle That Never Was, and she’d done well despite only just recently awakening her power. But that was over. She didn’t want to fight, not if she didn’t have to, and they were safe now, weren’t they? There was no reason to practice like that, so Kairi hadn’t taken up her wooden sword in years.

It scared her, the people that Sora and Riku had become. So relentless in pursuit of their goals, not afraid to destroy anything in their paths. Kairi remembered when Sora used to bawl when he scraped his knees after tripping and falling, how he was inconsolable until Riku would pat his hair and tell him to be strong. She remembered how gentle Riku used to be, his unwavering devotion showing in the way he tried to entertain them or staying up late to help them study despite him already knowing all the material. 

They were so different now, and Kairi knew that people changed as they grew up, but god, they were still kids! Riku was quieter than he’d been before, more reclusive than ever. There were traces of the Riku she’d known before, but he was like a stranger to her now. 

And Sora, though he worked hard to keep that trademark grin on his face, was slipping too. Kairi knew the smile was wooden and fake more often than not, it didn’t reach his eyes the way it used to. He was ever the optimist, and yet it must have been hard to make sacrifices. Hell, Sora’d been asleep for an entire year of his life. That would take a huge toll on anyone.

So, it was nice to play struggle and just relax, feeling nostalgic for the old days with new people. They played intensely but still had fun, a hobby rather than an art. Kairi was picking it up quickly, especially after she’d gotten down the basics on Monday. After a certain point she’d realized she was in the zone, all unnecessary thoughts gone from her mind and instead a silence as she focused on each and every move. 

She was a bit proud of herself after she managed to best Hayner again, though it was likely that he was just tired from having played so long. Still, Kairi was glad she hadn’t lost all her finesse in her years out of practice. And it was fun. She couldn’t remember the last time she really just let go and did something without thinking too hard.

The other part of the fun was watching Olette as she played, her body moving gracefully as she dodged and swung. It was almost like a dance, each move carefully planned, every footstep choreographed. That, and she just looked good. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin and strands of her hair were coming out of her ponytail, and it made Kairi’s heart beat a little faster as she watched. 

Kairi still felt a little weird about finding girls attractive sometimes, as if she was being intrusive somehow. Most of the time she was fine, but occasionally she’d see a pretty girl at the store and avert her eyes, feeling like she’d been leering even though she hadn’t.

With Olette, though, she felt safe. There was an intimacy in loving another woman, in understanding that part of each other implicitly. It was comforting to know that there was at least one other person in the world that understood the way she felt. Although her moms probably knew, but they didn’t count since they were old and had been together for ages.

So, if Kairi thought her girlfriend looked hot while fighting a boy with a bat, then so be it. That was just how it was going to be. 

Time passed quickly and soon the now familiar version of sunset cast its light across the town, signaling that it was time to head home for dinner. The group agreed to meet up for ice cream at the clock tower since it would be Kairi’s last night.

Soon the group was together again, walking up the stairs while trying to keep ice cream from dripping down their hands as it melted. Once they’d gotten to the top Kairi could see why they did this so often. Despite having seen the sunset up there earlier in the week, it still took her breath away.

They talked about everything as the colors began to fade; the summer homework they were avoiding, an argument Pence had had with his parents about college, which led to a discussion on the similarities and differences between schools in other worlds. The conclusion was that it was different, but math seemed to be the same everywhere. 

The moment was bittersweet, everyone knowing that Kairi would be gone by tomorrow afternoon. She tried to take a picture in her mind, memorizing the feel of the cool evening air against her skin, the sound of laughter and the chatter of people below them. The way the light looked as it shone against Olette’s hair, the feel of her hand wrapped around Kairi’s.

She decided it wouldn’t be something to look back on, but something to look forward to instead. She’d be back on this clock tower again before she knew it, eating ice cream like no time had passed at all.

\---

It was hard getting up that morning and packing her things. Kairi realized suddenly as she was zipping up her suitcase that she hadn’t needed Sora to come gets her early after all. She mentally prepared herself for Sora’s inevitable gloating the entire drive home about how he was right all along and Kairi had just been a big baby as usual. He might not say those exact words, but the sentiment would be the same.

It was hard, too, making breakfast with Olette for the last time. She was really going to miss the morning routine they’d created over the past week. Knowing the way Olette woke up slowly, the kind of toothpaste she used and how sleepy she looked whenever she brushed her teeth, either morning or night, all of it was something she’d have to remember and keep with her for all the months she’d wake up without her. 

When Olette wasn’t looking, Kairi stuffed one of her sweatshirts into her suitcase, and left a sweater of her own under Olette’s pillow, an equal exchange. She hoped it would bring some comfort to Olette when things got hard, as she knew they would. 

Finally, it was time to head up to the forest to meet Sora. Kairi tried her best not to cry, but a few tears fell on the way there anyway. The boys had joined them to see her off, and she was thankful that none of them mentioned her crying.

Sora’s gummi ship appeared in the sky, a tiny speck at first, quickly growing larger. The wind picked up around them as it grew closer, finally landing safely in the clearing in front of the mansion. 

“Well, I guess this is it,” Olette said, voice thick with emotion. 

Kairi started crying in earnest, no longer self-conscious about it. “I guess so,” she choked out, and pulled Olette into a tight hug. 

Olette kissed her on the cheek and then moved to her lips, kissing her deeply. In that moment Kairi felt as if it was just the two of them, her previous anxiety about PDA completely forgotten. It wasn’t until Hayner wolf-whistled at them that she remembered there was an audience. Luckily Sora was still in the ship, or he’d never let her live it down.

“We did it!” Hayner yelled, and Pence clapped alongside him. 

“What are you talking about?” Olette asked, finally pulling away.

“Getting you guys together, duh,” Hayner said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Kairi and Olette shared a look of complete confusion before understanding dawned on the two of them and they began to laugh. Olette was almost doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

“Wait, is that why you guys were being weird all week? And why you insisted on picking my outfit for dinner ahead of time, and trying to get us to split up in pairs? Oh my god, you thought you were being clever!”

Hayner crossed his arms, not pleased with the girls’ amusement. “Well it worked, didn’t it? Our mission was a success!”

“Hayner, I really hate to say this,” Kairi started, “but Olette and I have been dating. Not that I wouldn’t have come to see you all anyway, but that was kind of the whole point of this trip.”

There was complete silence as Sora opened the door to the gummi ship and hopped out onto the ground.

“Hey guys!” He called, waving vigorously as he came closer. “Wait, why do you guys look so sad?” He asked the boys.

“Our mission was a failure,” Pence said sadly. 

“Huh?” Sora looked completely lost. 

Olette seemed to be holding back laughter, but she let out an undignified snort before bursting into laughter again.

“These two thought they were playing matchmaker this whole week!” She exclaimed.

Sora looked even more lost than before, “But you guys have been dating, right?”

“Yes,” Kairi said, “that’s what makes it so funny!”

“I could have sworn I told you guys; didn’t you think it was weird how much I was going on about her?”

“Well yeah,” Hayner said defensively, “but I thought it was just because you had this unresolved crush on her.”

“And we decided to resolve it,” Pence chimed in.

“Well,” Sora said, “looks like the problem got resolved long before you guys started working on it.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Kairi assured, “the end result is the same at least.”

Hayner sighed, “I guess so. For a minute though it almost felt like winning the struggle tournament. Now it just feels regular.”

“That’s life, I guess,” Pence said. 

Sora laughed, showing off his real thousand-watt smile. “Sounds like you guys had a crazy week, huh?”

“Not too crazy,” Kairi said. “but it was fun. Really, thanks for being so welcoming and kind, I mean it.”

“Aw, no need to thank us,” Hayner said, but he seemed pleased with himself anyway. 

Pence grinned, “Anytime, Kairi. I’d love to see you kick Hayner’s ass at struggle again.”

“No promises,” she said with a wink.

“Alright, not to ruin the mood, but we do have a kinda long drive to get home,” Sora said. “We’ll see each other again soon, though, I know it!”

The group exchanged hugs with Sora and Kairi as they said their goodbyes, Kairi beginning to sniffle again. When she got to Olette it seemed almost impossible to pull away. 

“I’m really gonna miss you,” Kairi said, voice wobbling. 

“Me too,” Olette said. “But I’m gonna see you again soon, alright? I promise.”

Kairi nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak, and Olette pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“I love you more than anything, Kairi. I’m so happy you came to visit.”

“I love you too,” Kairi said. “I’m glad we met. There’s not a single person in the universe I’d want to be with instead.”

“You haven’t met everyone else, though,” Olette teased through her tears. “Text me when you get home, so I know you’re safe, okay?”

“Of course,” Kairi said, and then she was getting into the gummi ship with Sora, feeling like the past week had been a dream.

“Did you have a good time?” Sora asked as he turned on the ship, flipping various switches and turning dials.

“More than good,” she said, looking out the window as her friends waved goodbye, growing smaller as the ship lifted off the ground. She blew a kiss to Olette and then they were off.

“Tell me everything?” Sora asked.

“You go first,” Kairi said. “I bet you did way cooler stuff than I did.”

The sky around them turned dark as they passed through the atmosphere, Twilight Town turning into a small round dot behind them.

“We’ll take turns,” Sora declared. “We have the whole drive back, anyway.”

“Okay, okay, you still start first, though. What’s the first world you went to again?”

“Alright,” Sora started. “This is gonna sound pretty crazy, though…”

\---

♥ worlds best gf ♥  
hey, did you steal one of my sweatshirts? 

**Author's Note:**

> ty so much for reading! i hope it was as fun to read as it was to write.


End file.
